Grudge-blues
by Shekb ma Shieraki anni
Summary: —Sería distinto si tan solo pudiéramos intentarlo otra vez. — Musito el, con arrepentimiento, una nueva faceta, desconocida hasta ese instante. Alzo la mirada, detonante de tristeza y miles encontrados en ese momento, posando sus irises negros sobre los esmeralda de ella. —Recuérdame. — Esbozo una sonrisa nostálgica. — Haz todo lo posible. Tal vez podamos. — SasuSaku.
1. Capitulo 1: Milagro catastrofico

**Disclaimer y aclaraciones. **

_Esta historia está ambientada en un universo alterno AU, a comparación de la historia original, creada y perteneciente al gran Masashi Kishimoto. _

_Intentare apegarme a las personalidades de cada personajes que aparezcan en este relato, también, debo avisar que habrá un cambio de profesiones, con el desarrollo de la historia comprenderán el porqué de esto. _

_Ojala le den una oportunidad a esta historia. _

_Solo me queda desearles una feliz lectura y si desean dejar un review, son bievenidas sus opiniones. _

_Gracias por leer. _

**-ooo-**

**Titulo: **Urami-Bushi (Grudge-blues)  
><strong>Autor:<strong>EdithCS  
><strong>Clasificacion: <strong>+16  
><strong>Genero:<strong>Drama, romance, Hurt-comfort  
><strong>Otras Publicaciones:<strong>Solamente aqui en FF.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Alguna escena lime y una pareja crack (Obviamente no se desarrollara toda la historia, es un fic SasuSaku)

**-ooo-**

**Grudge-blues.**

**Exordio.**

_Latente maldición, ella, de apariencia hermosa, su personalidad prometía sacarte de una mediocre, monótona y antipática vida, era como subirse en un increíble meteorito ardiente que te llevaría a otro mundo. Un mundo donde todo es emocionante. _

_Si cualquiera de las señales era obvias, creía que lo mejor sería enterrarlas, desaparecerlas. Porque cuando alguien pensaba estar enamorado, no se desea saber cómo podrían terminar las cosas. _

—_Sería distinto si tan solo pudiéramos intentarlo otra vez. — Musito el, con arrepentimiento, una nueva faceta, desconocida hasta ese instante. Alzo la mirada, detonante de tristeza y miles de sentimientos encontrados en ese momento, posando sus irises negros sobre los esmeralda de ella. _

—_Recuérdame. — Esbozo una sonrisa nostálgica. — Haz todo lo posible. Tal vez podamos. —_

_El azabache rememoro uno de sus cuantos principios, bastante pisoteados hasta ese punto;_

_Algunas separaciones son instructivas; te enseñan lo que no quieres saber del amor. _

**Capítulo 1.**

**Milagro catastrófico. **

Avizoraba el diverso panorama. Personas caminando de un lado a otro sin sentido, siguiendo firmemente lo que la sociedad catalogaba como bien y mal. Era como ver a pequeñas hormigas divagar, confundidas cuando la vida colocaba situaciones diferentes, sacándolos de la invariabilidad, restregándoles en la cara que nada en subsistencia era perfecto.

Hasta cierto punto le pareció divertido e irónico. Precisamente la vida le dio la espalda –las cosas que realizaba por continuar con sus sueños— Ahora, divagaba sin rumbo alguno, con una mochila sobre la espalda y una enorme carga sobre sus hombros, preguntándose ¿Qué sería de él? Comenzaba a sentir arrepentimiento pero el orgullo que lo caracterizaba era más grande que la carente razón de su ser.

Nunca paso por su mente el hecho de que empezar una vida por su propia cuenta, alejado de toda comodidad y lujos, sería tan complicada. Tal vez, ese era el sacrificio para llegar a sus metas. Era conciente que el camino al éxito implicaba ciertas oblaciones, pero la recompensa parecía tentadora y prometedora.

Siempre fue la oveja negra, un rebelde sin causa, quien veía como único motivo para vivir sus deseos, podría sonar bastante egoísta, pero era cierto. Su padre siempre decía que era un soñador estúpido, esbozó una sonrisa al rememorar aquella escena, podría pedir una disculpa por salir del molde y no ser una persona de renombre como su hermano mayor; Uchiha Itachi.

Tenía principios, respetados a toda cosa sin importar la situación. Uno de ellos, bastante firme era no ser como las demás personas, vivir entrenando para hacer dinero, estudiando cosas que no deseaba –el primer paso para ir directamente hacia el fracaso- En este mundo todos deseaban las mejores cosas, estar al grito de la moda, esculpiendo sus cuerpo para ser más vistosos, porque para ver corazones todos eran ciegos, cuestionándose en constantes ocasiones ¿y la felicidad qué?

Le encantaba plasmar cada momento de la vida, atrapar su esencia en una fotografía, las imágenes decían más que mil palabras. Anhelaba convertirse en un afamado fotógrafo, captar todo aquello que hacía de la subsistencia algo único y hermoso, una mínima inherencia, mostrarle al mundo que la belleza existía en cualquier rincón, solo se necesitaba observar más, prestar atención a todo lo que acontecía.

Obviamente Fugaku se rehusó a tal descabellada idea. Imaginaba otro futuro para su hijo –Tu serás arquitecto- Ordenaba constantemente, pasando por alto los pensamientos de Sasuke, lo que, incitaba al azabache a desafiarlo, rebaso los límites y termino en la calle.

Poso sus irises negros sobre el cielo azul, exhalo fuertemente, ignorando las miradas curiosas de los transeúntes.

—Cuando me llamaste no pensé que la situación seria tan grave. — Irrumpió un peliblanco de ojos violetas, con una sonrisa burlona. — ¿Acaso "papi" desahució al niño mimado?— Cuestiono, buscando provocar al sosegado azabache.

—Di lo que quieras Suigetsu. — Mascullo, ignorando por completo cualquier intento de exacerbación. — Te llame para pedirte ayuda. — Lo último fue apenas audible para el peliblanco, quien, utilizaría eso para retar al Uchiha.

—Uff. — Resoplo tomando asiento a lado del joven, mirándolo de soslayo. — ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?— Pregunto, causando cierta impresión en el pelinegro.

—Necesito un lugar donde vivir, sé que tu casa está repleta pero encontrare la manera de pagarte, será unos cuantos días, solo para buscar un lugar donde establecerme. — Espero durante largos segundos una respuesta, el silencio comenzaba a exasperarlo.

—Si esa fuera mi decisión con gusto te permitiría quedarte, pero lamentablemente tengo como compañera a una neurótica zanahoria, por cierto, perdidamente enamorada de ti y un grandulón que abarca más espacio que ella y yo juntos. Si ingresamos a otra persona, el dueño del lugar aprovechara la situación para mandarnos a la calle.

Ahora si estaba completamente perdido, sin esperanza alguna. Por un segundo la idea de acudir a Naruto parecía prometedor pero remembro que aquel escandaloso rubio, vivía en un lujoso departamento con su prometida Hinata Hyuga, no deseaba incomodar a la pareja, ambos necesitaban privacidad.

—En ese caso, tendré que buscar algún cuarto de mala muerte por aquí. — Mascullo resignado, mientras su mente recorría toda una lista de personas a las cuales acudir. Iría directamente con su hermano, el estaría dispuesto a proveerle ayuda pero tal vez intentaría persuadirlo sobre regresar a casa y desistir con sus propósitos.

—Lo lamento, hermano. Puedo decirle a un amigo, es dueño de un bar, tal vez permita alojarte en el ático un tiempo, no queda muy lejos de aquí. — Busco desesperadamente la cartera. Cuando la encontró, saco una tarjeta y la extendió al pelinegro. — Dile que vas de mi parte, así aceptara. — Suigetsu volvió a suspirar mirando con lastima al joven. — Debo regresar al trabajo. Nos vemos luego. — Se despidió con cortesía.

—Hasta luego. — Dijo parcamente sin despegar la mirada de su última opción. Noto como las nubes grises cubrían el sol, amenazando con desatar un diluvio. Tomo sus cosas y emprendió su camino hacia la dirección indicada.

Miro unos cuantos instantes la fachada del bar, lucia como una casa común y corriente, el encanto yacía abajo, en el sótano. Camino entre la gente, toscamente, empujando de vez en cuando por el enorme equipaje que llevaba encima. Inmediatamente pudo reconocerlo, inclusive se creyó un estúpido, ya que, lo conocía bastante. Emprendió su paso hacia la barra, donde el hombre batía con agilidad la coctelera, vertiendo el líquido de la misma forma, recibiendo halagos por tal hazaña y el sabor de la bebida.

—Inuzuka Kiba. — Interrumpió Sasuke con voz seria, esperando una respuesta por parte del chico, quien llevaba dos tatuajes en el rostro, bastante excéntrico para su gusto.

—Uchiha Sasuke. — Recito el castaño, girando lentamente para prestarle atención debidamente. — ¿Qué te trae por estos lugares?— Pregunto, era evidente su curiosidad, hacía años que no cruzaba palabra con el chico, todos tomaron caminos distintos.

—Circunstancias desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. — Respondió de soslayo, deseaba mantener los motivos de su partida como secretos. — Suigetsu me dijo que podía conseguir un lugar donde dormir contigo. — Informo sin darle vueltas al asunto, claro y directo como solo el sabia ser.

—Debería rehusarme, pero no lo hare. Esto te costara Uchiha, nada en esta vida es gratis. Puedes instalarte en el ático si así lo deseas. — Sentía un poco de alivio, ahora debía centrar su atención en conseguir un trabajo.

—Un shot, por favor. — Solicito una joven algo molesta, inmediatamente reconoció aquella voz ¿Cómo olvidarla? Parecía estar tatuada en su mente, viro sus ojos ónices hacia la susodicha, examinándola de pies a cabeza. Estaba empapada, llevaba unas sandalias con tacón, pantalón entallado de color gris y una blusa blanca algo holgada pero los efectos del agua provocaban que la tela se adhiriera a su piel. Subió hasta su rostro, admirando aquel cabello rosado y esos ojos esmeralda.

—Mal día ¿no es así?— Pregunto Kiba, proporcionándole la bebida solicitada. Lo bebió de un sorbo y con la mano hizo una seña, ordenando otro más a la cuenta. —

—No trabajare para idiotas. — Bufo al mismo tiempo que terminaba de beber el último trago e intentaba tranquilizarse.

—Mira quien ha venido a visitarnos. — Aviso Kiba, señalando con un gesto rápido al pelinegro. Pudo notar la impresión en el rostro de la pelirrosa, palideció como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!— Exclamo exaltada. —

—Sakura. — Saludo el azabache tranquilamente. Ambos guardaron silencio durante algunos segundos, era difícil comenzar una conversación después de tanto tiempo.

— ¡Wow! Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos. — Ella decidió romperlo, era evidente que la charla se prolongaría. — ¿Cómo has estado?— Pregunto, posando toda la atención en su ser.

—Lo sé. No muy bien debo admitir. — Respondió, encogiéndose de hombros, no había nada que ocultarle a Sakura. — ¿Y tú?—

—A ratos bien y a ratos mal, como todo. — Esbozo una cálida sonrisa. —

—Veras a Sasuke frecuentemente, vivirá en el ático. — Mascullo Kiba. Sakura le dedico una mirada expectante e impresionada, movió la cabeza como si intentase creer lo que estaba escuchando.

— ¿Qué sucedió con la escuela de arquitectura?— Pregunto, impresionada.

—Lo abandone y como consecuencia, abandone mi hogar. Ahora viviré un ático, bastante irónico ¿no lo crees?— Relato Sasuke con voz fuerte, sin apartar la mirada de la pelirrosa.

—Viniendo de ti, es…increíble. — Admitió Sakura. — Hay una habitación disponible en mi departamento, puedes gozar de diferentes comodidades, no es la gran cosa pero me vendría bien un compañero. Ino decidió mudarse con Sai y dejarme toda la responsabilidad de la renta a mí. — Explico, esperando una respuesta. Se conocían desde el jardín de niños y llevaban una relación algo cercada a estrecha. Aquello le cayó como anillo al dedo al pelinegro. Era un milagro en medio de la catástrofe.

—Gracias. — Sentencio, al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa se plasmaba en su faz, algo tímida y tosca.

—Bien. Vamos. — Dejo el dinero de los tragos sobre la mesa, tomo su chaqueta empapada y cubrió su cuerpo. Al salir del lugar la lluvia era torrencial, por lo cual, apresuraron el paso. Recorrieron unas cuantas cuadras. Sakura freno en seco frente un enorme edificio, parecía ser un bloque, ya que había muchos de la misma facha alrededor. Empujo las enormes puertas de cristal. Recorrieron a paso lento un largo pasillo, cubierto de alfombra, dejando rastro de su paso. Subieron unas cuantas escaleras, recorrieron otro pasillo hasta llegar a su destino. Sakura tomo la tarjeta de su bolso, pasándola por la moderna cerradura, permitiéndoles el paso a lo que sería su nuevo hogar.

Había una alfombra decorativa, a su derecha se encontraba un closet donde podrían guardar abrigos, bolsas entre otras cosas. A la vista estaba una pequeña sala, exquisitamente decorada, contaba con dos sillones, una mesita de cristal y frente a esta un mueble, donde yacía una pequeña pantalla, adornos, fotografías, libros entre otras cosas. A espaldas de la sala se encontraba el comedor, conformado por una mesa de madera y sillas con respaldo alto de color blanco.

Al estaba la cocina, lujosamente decorada, con una isla en medio, la que también hacia el trabajo de mesa.

—Bienvenido a mi pequeña morada. — Mascullo Sakura, dejando el bolso sobre una mesita. — Sé que no es muy grande pero es mejor que un ático. Ven, te mostrare tu habitación. — Realizo un ademan con la mano, caminando frente al Uchiha. Empujo una puerta, mostrando una habitación pequeña, el cual, constaba de una cama matrimonial, dos mesitas a los lados con lámparas, una ventana cubierta por personas y un closet donde guardar la ropa.— Sakura salió de la habitación, solo para darle la privacidad necesaria para el azabache.

Tomo unas cuantas libertades. Camino hacia la sala, cuando cierto libro capto toda su atención. Comenzó a hojearlo, encontrando encantadoras fotografías de cierta pelirrosa. Parecía ser un photobook, aquellos que utilizaban los modelos para dejar referencias a ciertas líneas.

—Es un poco viejo. — Interrumpió Sakura adentrándose en la habitación. Llevaba un pijama diminuto, una pequeña blusa de tirantes y un pequeño short a juego, dejándole apreciar sus largas y torneadas piernas. — Tenía quince años en ese entonces. — Contoneo las caderas hasta llegar a la cocina. —

—No sabía que eras modelo. — Recito Sasuke, dejando el libro en su lugar. —

—No lo soy. — Vocifero Sakura con una hermosa sonrisa como acompañante. — Solo hago trabajos para ciertos amigos, modelo su ropa y ellos hacen las sesiones de fotos para sus tiendas en línea. — Se encogió de hombros. — Necesito mucha preparación para modelar ropa de alta costura.

— ¿Por qué estabas tan molesta cuando llegaste al bar?— Tomo asiento sobre una silla frente a la isla de la cocina, recargando todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus codos y mirando desde esa distancia a Sakura, expectante.

—Acudí a una cita de trabajo, bastante prometedora. Realice una entrevista y pude percatarme que no era lo que parecía. Una revista de baja calidad para saciar el morbo de los pervertidos. No trabajare para ese tipo de personas. — Siempre tan decidida, dándose el lugar que merecía. —

—Hn. — Bufo Sasuke, un típico monosílabo, no quería decir que no prestaba atención, al contrario, era una respuesta clara y concisa. —

— ¿Cómo fue que decidiste abandonar tu casa?— Sasuke se preguntaba cuanto tardaría en llegar aquel cuestionamiento. No podía ocultarle las cosas a Sakura, era su amiga y sabía perfectamente bien que tarde o temprano descubriría la verdad. —

—Mantuve una acalorada discusión con mi padre. — Dijo parcamente. — Tu bien sabes que él tenía otros planes para mí. Itachi el heredero, Sasuke el arquitecto. — Mascullo entre dientes, sosteniendo los orbes esmeraldas de Sakura, quien, escuchaba atentamente la charla. — Decidí abandonar todo aquello que me ataba. —

—Ahora lo entiendo. — Susurro Sakura. — ¿Tienes un trabajo en mente?— Alzo una ceja, intentando descifrar el rostro casi inexpresivo del azabache.

—Aun no. — Confeso con un ende de frustración. — Mañana iré a probar suerte a algunos lugares. —

—Bien, suerte con eso. — Dirigió los fanales esmeraldas hacia el reloj que yacía colgado en la pared. — Si me disculpas, iré a descansar. — Le dedico una tierna sonrisa, como cuando solo eran unos pubertos en búsqueda de aventuras y emociones, anécdotas que relatarían en un futuro con diversión diciendo "Éramos rebeldes y estúpidos…más estúpidos que rebeldes". — Estas en tu casa. Descansa, Sasuke-kun. — Noto como se alejaba de la habitación, escucho los ligeros pasos y el cerrar de la puerta. No tardo ni cinco minutos en realizar lo mismo que la pelirrosa, se puso de pie y camino directamente hacia su habitación.

Dejo recaer todo el peso sobre el colchón, mirando atentamente el techo, como si este fuera a otorgarle una respuesta a todas sus interrogantes.

Inmediatamente en ese momento de paz y tranquilidad, acudió a su mente una mente una idea descabellada, bastante imposible si se lo planteaba. Exhalo lentamente, creyendo que así se aclararía todo en su interior.

— _¿De verdad quieres dejar toda una vida de lujos por conseguir un capricho?—Cuestión su padre con una mirada severa, tal vez, años atrás aquel acto lo habría atemorizado y cohibido, pero ahora, todo era diferente, sostenía aquellos ojos con soberbia, sin temor a nada. _

—_No es un capricho. El tuyo, sí que lo es. — Mascullo desdeñoso. La tensión podía sentirse en toda la habitación, podía cortarse con las tijeras. _

—_No te atrevas a cuestionar mis decidíos, Sasuke. — Espeto Fugaku, alzando la voz, imponiendo el respeto que merecía por ser su padre. _

—_Yo no soy Itachi. Por supuesto que puedo cuestionarlos ¿no lo estoy haciendo ahora?— Pregunto Sasuke soberbiamente. Conseguiría lo que quería, no se detendría por nada. _

—_Si esa es tu decisión, olvídate que alguna vez tuviste una familia. — Aquella era su sentencia, la cual, cumpliría al pie de la letra, sin titubear. Le demostraría a su padre que no necesitaba de su dinero para continuar, ni de sus decisiones para hacerse notar. _

Dejo escapar otro largo suspiro. Viviría como si el mañana no existiera. Volaría como un pájaro a través de la noche. El camino seria largo y definitivamente, lleno de sorpresas.

**Continuara. **


	2. Capitulo 2: De trabajos y otras cosas

**Capitulo 2.**

**De trabajos y otras cosas. **

El despertar en un nuevo hogar implicaba rutinas distintas. Cuando vivía bajo la tutela de sus padres, un desayuno meticulosamente cocinado esperaba por él, ahora, debía zacear sus necesidades fisiológicas por sí mismo.

Emprendió paso lento y algo perezoso hacia la cocina. No despabilaba por completo por lo que sería un peligro preparando un simple desayuno.

—Buen día, Sasuke-kun. — Saludo Sakura, sonriente. Verla fue de mucha ayuda. Despabilo inmediatamente cuando ella apareció en su campo de visión. Llevaba un top gris sin mangas, una falda en forma de tubo enmarcando las curvas femeninas de la aludida, llegaba debajo de la rodilla, para añadir más altura unas sandalias de tacón, complementando el conjunto con el elegante color atezado. Lucia su cabello corto desordenado, lo esencial para hacerle ver bella, un suave pigmento rosado teñía tanto sus mejillas como los labios, resaltando los fanales esmeraldas. — ¿Dormiste bien?— La segunda pregunta logro desenterrar al azabache de la meticulosa examinación. Alzo los irises negros hasta la altura del rostro de Sakura, encontrando como sustito una taza de café, un plato decorado con huevos, tocino y pan tostado.

—Hn. Si. — Coloco los labios al borde de la taza, el vapor logro impactarse contra su rostro provocando una sensación placentera. El imponente olor a café penetro sus fosas nasales, aturdiendo la mayor parte de sus sentidos. Degusto lentamente el abrasador líquido que recorría la garganta del pelinegro sin intromisión.— Debo acostumbrarme a esto.— Atisbo a la pelirrosa quien parecía instalar una gran atención sobre el.— Te ayudare con los gastos, cubriré el lugar de Ino.— Como nuevo inquilino de la unidad, Sasuke no podía descansar plenamente. Aprendería a trabajar, ganar un salario que implicase sangre, sudor y lágrimas. Tal vez así, apreciaría el dinero.

Sakura oteo el reloj en su muñeca izquierda, bebió un último sorbo de jugo y camino a paso rápido y experto hacia el sillón. Atisbo a Sasuke desde la sala, le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa y recito:

—Lo siento, Sasuke-kun. Debo atender una cita de trabajo y voy unos cuantos minutos retrasada. — Aviso. Otorgándole una explicación. — ¡Suerte!— Escucho la marcha rápida, Sakura era de ligero andar por lo que no era extraño no percatarse de su presencia.

Completo la nueva usanza. Con las esperanzas en un currículo salió en busca de un empleo. Cumpliría la promesa hecha a Sakura, ayudaría con los gastos de su nuevo hogar.

Como uno de los tantos lemas y principios que le ayudaron a formarse como persona, llevaba uno perfectamente memorizado; _"Las oportunidades no llegan a ti, tú debes buscarlas a ellas" _Era un fotógrafo sin experiencia, algunos lo catalogarían como aficionado, pero era realista, no esperaba encontrar un empleo donde la paga fuera más allá de los doscientos treinta cinco mil, trecientos cincuenta y seis yenes al día. Con los trabajos adquiridos con el tiempo, también adquiría conocimiento y experiencia en el campo.

Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera noto cuando llego al lugar donde podrían ofrecerle una oportunidad exquisita. De entre tantas solicitudes la suya fue elegida, lo que le hacía sentir una enorme seguridad en su interior sin rebasar los límites entre la arrogancia.

—¿Uchiha Sasuke?— Pregunto un chico de cabello blanco atado en una coleta. Llevaba lentes circulares y hacia honor a la faceta y cliches de los fotógrafos en su forma de vestir, completamente desaliñada solo para ofrecer comodidad. El aludido asintió rápidamente.— Soy Yakushi Kabuto. Colega de Orochimaru-sama.— Logro ofrecerle una introducción educada y apropiada para comenzar la entrevista de trabajo.

Orochimaru poseía cierto rango entre los fotógrafos. Galardonado con un premio Pulitzer por fotografía periodística así como diversos títulos entre el gremio de artistas. Era apodado como "Orochimaru el Sannin" Junto con Tsunade Senju y Jiraiya, quienes llevaron a pie de la letra una crónica desgarradora sobre la guerra y la desolación en uno de los rincones de medio oriente.

—Ven conmigo. Orochimaru-sama está esperando.— El lugar no era muy amplio, apenas y contaba con dos plantas, corredores estrechos y gente corriendo histéricamente de un lado a otro, paredes decoradas de manera narcisista exponiendo el impresionante trabajo del renombrado Sannin.— ¿Llevas contigo un portafolio?— Sasuke asintió seriamente. Ese portafolio estaba estructurado por las mejores fotografías del azabache desde su punto de vista y el de otros fotógrafos de bajo perfil, halagando los dotes con el lente que poseía el Uchiha.

Kabuto llamo a la puerta, desde el otro lado de la oficina se les otorgo el paso, ordenándolo con una voz ronca, con un parecido peculiar al de una serpiente. Sasuke no solo encontró tal parecido con el animal ponzoñoso en su tono de voz sino también en su rostro.

—Uchiha Sasuke. — Mascullo como si saborease el hecho de tener a tal promesa frente él. — Es un placer tenerte aquí con nosotros. Ya conoces a mí antes pupilo y ahora socio Kabuto. —

—Si. Mantuvimos una charla fugaz en nuestra pequeña travesía hasta aquí. — Apresuro a responder el susodicho.

—Como bien sabrás. Examinamos algunas de tus fotografías, debo admitir que tienes un don para esto muchacho. — Los irises negros de Sasuke parecieron adquirir un brillo ante tal complacientes halagos a su trabajo. — Aun existen ciertos errores, mínimos. Elegimos tu portafolio como una de nuestras opciones para formar parte de esta compañía. Pagaremos debidamente tu trabajo y esfuerzo realizado en campañas de publicidad entre otras cosas. —

—Suena bastante tentador. — Mascullo Sasuke examinado delicadamente las palabras cubiertas miel para hacer ver el panorama como algo dulce y sin complicaciones. —

—Si aceptas el empleo, tendrás una paga de cincuenta y dos mil yenes al mes, lo que es equivalente a cuatro ciento cincuenta dólares, así como gastos médicos y viáticos en caso de realizar algún viaje alrededor del mundo.— Explico Orochimaru, ansioso por reclutarlo a sus filas, relamiéndose los labios expectante por una respuesta positiva.—

—Hn. — Bufo Sasuke. — Me temo que entenderé otras opciones. — Tomo el portafolio que yacía en la superficie de madera y se puso de pie frente a la mirada atónita de la dupla masculina. La arrogancia era algo característico en el Uchiha, sumándole a eso la soberbia, pero como Orochimaru lo cito, tenía un don para eso y no dejaría que su trabajo se menospreciara o denigrara al tal punto de recibir una mísera paga que no le serviría ni para pagar la tercera parte del alquiler acordado con Sakura. — Mi trabajo vale más que eso y si alguien como tú no puede apreciarlo, tomare mis cosas y analizare otras ofertas. Gracias por el tiempo. — Las gracias solo eran una pizca de cortesía, añadirle limón a la herida. Orochimaru esbozo una sonrisa perversa.

—Eres un niño arrogante. — Dijo desde el otro lado de la habitación, haciendo detener al Uchiha su paso en seco, el, le mi rama de soslayo aguardando a escuchar una serie de improperios a su persona. — Pero me agradas. — Admitió el hombre con aspecto retiniano. — No hare presión con el sueldo. Dependiendo del trabajo y los procesos de este te será otorgada una paga fructífera, añadiendo las dos opciones antes mencionas y otorgándote un lugar conmigo y Kabuto, resultara magnifico para tu aprendizaje ¿Qué dices?— Sasuke analizo de nueva cuenta las opciones del Orochimaru. Las cartas yacían sobre la mesa, solo se necesitaba tomar una decisión coherente al respecto.

Exhalo lentamente. El mismo busco esa oportunidad, no podría darse el lujo de lanzarla al traste por un demonio llamado Presunción.

—Acepto. — Sentencio, dejando completamente satisfecho al sannin con la resolución tomada. — Pero con ello aceptaras mis propios términos. — Y de esa manera el antes desempleado Uchiha Sasuke salía victorioso de la primera cita de trabajo. Junto al portafolio llevaba los horarios establecidos de entrada y salida, al día siguiente comenzaría a poner otro ladrillo en la pared más perfecta que se hubiera construido jamás, hablando metafóricamente.

No tan lejos de ahí, al otro lado de la ciudad, los reclutadores de modelos frotaban sus manos ansiosos, buscando carne fresca a la cual destrozar sin una insignificancia de remordimiento, estaban ahí para realizar su trabajo, encontrar las futuras promesas de la alta costura, los rostros de las nuevas marcas, claro eso si se obtenía éxito en la audición, tanto como la recompensa prometía mucho el fracaso no se quedaba atrás.

Se tenía dos opciones; Triunfar o quedar en el olvido.

Sakura aguardaba su turno. Resaltaba entre las chicas por apariencia exótica, escandaloso cabello color rosa a la par de hermosos ojos esmeralda. Ella podría hacer honor a la simetría asociado con la belleza. Atisbo a cada chica sentada, algunas parecían solo alcanzar los trece años de edad, todas eran hermosas pero temía por ellas, por el destino que les aguardaba sino se manejaba bien la presión de llevar un trabajo y vida tan atenuante como lo demandaba el mundo de la belleza estética y los estereotipos.

—Haruno Sakura. — Llamo una mujer. Vertiginosamente se puso de pie, transitaba lentamente para no sufrir un accidente. Entro a una sala donde había una congregación de hombres y mujeres, examinando y juzgando atentamente el mínimo error en las valientes chicas que se posaban frente ellos, esperando a ser notadas, que se les fuera otorgada la oportunidad de brillar o desaparecer.

—Buen día señorita Haruno. Deje su portafolio en la mesa. Ya conoce el procedimiento, modelara tres vestimentas para nosotros. La examinaremos meticulosamente y en todo caso de ser apta para cubrir nuestras expectativas le llamaremos inmediatamente para que tenga un lugar de prestigio en nuestras filas.— Explico un hombre, ni siquiera se inmuto a mirarla, parecía como si realizara ese trabajo encadenado a la monotonía.

—Tiene diecinueve años. — Espeto uno de los jueces ahí reunidos, si deseaba anunciar la edad de la pelirrosa con discreción había fallado en el intento. — Nos gusta trabajar con niñas de trece años, son "moldeables" es fácil ordenarles, ya que de dieciséis a diecisiete años pueden pensar por sí solas. — Repudiaba los comentarios tan superficiales como ese. Las pasarelas podrían ser geniales sino se tomaran tan encuentra los estereotipos dictaminados por la sociedad, si no se refirieran a ellas como un producto tratable y "moldeable", eran seres humanos no objetos.

Sakura deambulo con estilo, elegancia y belleza. Mostraba las habilidades adquiridas al caminar y posar, tenía madera para aquello. Los ahí reunidos de vez en cuando lanzaban miradas a la chica, regresaban la atención al papel y plasmaban cosas inéditas desde el punto de vista de la pelirrosa.

Por ultimo su rostro fue fotografiado de diversos ángulos. La midieron y pesaron para hacerla encajar en los estándares aplicados por la campaña.

—La llamaremos después. — Sentencio el hombre que minutos antes se refería a ellas como cosas sin sentimientos.

—No. — Se rehusó Sakura. Todos le dedicaron miradas expectantes, ella solo estaba para obedecer, mostrar los rasgos heredados por la genética, caminar y sonreír de vez en cuando. — Deberían cambiar las políticas…personas como usted no tendrían por qué obtener un lugar. Solamente se sienta ahí a juzgar como dios, sin importarle como las críticas podrán influir en cada chica que viene aquí, buscando alcanzar sus sueños. Durante mi carrera he tratado con basura como usted…esos que creen que pueden hacer lo que se les venga en gana con niñas que no debería estar adicionando aquí sino jugando haya afuera, pasando tiempo con su familia y amigos…no tomándole importancia a puntos de vista tan deplorables o referencias absurdas. — El tono de su voz era audible, atrayendo la atención no solo de trabajadores sino de las chicas que esperaban su turno. —

—Es usted una insolente. Su actitud no la llevara a ningún lugar y siempre estará condena a no brillar. — Maldijo un hombre ya ofendido por los improperios de la pelirrosa.

—No brillare con ustedes…lo hare por mi propia cuenta, ya lo verán. — Frustrada salió de la agencia, camino rápidamente hacia el tren para llegar a casa lo antes posible. Debería disfrutar su trabajo no odiarlo.

.

.

.

Sasuke escucho la estruendosa llegada de Sakura al apartamento, podía notar su estado furico y lo mejor sería no cruzarse en su camino.

Examino lentamente cada una de las acciones realizadas. Primero dejo parte de la vestimenta en el suelo, al menos los accesorios. Camino hacia el mini bar oculto en el mueble de la sala y vertió un dedo de licor en el pequeño contenedor de cristal, lo bebió de golpe mientras en su faz de dibujaba una mueca de disgusto. Limpio el líquido que humedeció sus labios, repitió la segunda acción no solo una vez, sino hasta creer que era suficiente.

— ¿Mal día?— Cuestiono Sasuke, dispuesto a hacerle compañía en su desdicha a Sakura. Lo único que obtuvo como respuesta un largo suspiro acompañado del silencio abrumador. —

— ¿Obtuviste el empleo?— Pregunto ella ignorando el cuestionamiento generado por Sasuke. Poso la mirada sobre él, esperando una respuesta positiva.

—Si. Bajo mis propias condiciones. Comienzo mañana, debo pagar toda la generosidad que me has otorgado. — Dijo. Arrebato la botella con delicadeza, en lo personal, nunca fue de su gusto ver beber a Sakura sin moderación. — No respondiste a mi pregunta. — Repitió con un tono de voz serio y sombrío.

—Debía cubrir sus expectativas. — Sentencio ella imitando el tono de la mujer. — Y en todo caso que lo hiciera me llamarían. — Viro los ojos hacia otro punto, dejo recaer todo el peso sobre el sofá donde segundos después Sasuke le haría compañía.

El, escuchaba atentamente a Sakura. Aún existía ese lazo de amistad, lo que implicaba un apoyo absoluto en cualquier situación que los asechase.

—No soy un concepto, Sasuke. — El tono de su voz cambio abruptamente de irritable a triste, también lo hizo su semblante, pero a ella le desagradaba verse tan vulnerable frente a Sasuke, no deseaba ser tachada como una molestia, etiqueta recibida en el pasado por nada más y nada menos que el azabache.— Soy una chica jodida buscando paz mental.— Mascullo. Dejo escapar un suspiro. — Todos buscan llenar las expectativas, ser la persona ideal…Yo sé lo que tengo para ofrecer y lo que no…no estoy buscando caer en gracia de todos…. — Confeso, tal vez el alcohol comenzaba a hacer efecto. — No sé por qué razón estoy contándote todo esto, debo estarte agobiando con mis problemas. — Alzo el rostro solo para sonreírle, Sasuke miro atentamente a Sakura. — Estoy volviéndome loca. —

—Sakura tu misma lo has dicho, no tienes que cambiar para agradarle a otros. Si los demás no puede apreciar tu potencial es porque están jodidamente ciegos. — Los halagos se escuchaban lejanos, era como si el tiempo se detuviese. De un momento a otro solo noto como los labios de Sasuke se movían al espetar una palabra. — Y si tú crees estarte volviendo loca…— Bebió un sorbo de vodka aun sin apartar la mirada de la pelirrosa. — Volvámonos locos juntos. —

_Maldita fuera la hora en que los sentimientos muertos resurgieron de las cenizas…Maldito fuera el momento en el que su mirada logro hacer latir ese corazón muerto. _

**Continuara. **

**Comentarios, sugerencias y aclaraciones **

**(Ignoren eso) **

Había tardado en escribir este segundo capítulo, la falta de tiempo, inspiración o en ciertas ocasiones las distracciones me lo impedían.

Espero puedan darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Llevo casi un año estructurándola, por fin di el primer paso "El inicio" y se dónde quiero que termine, pero necesita tiempo porque es una de las historias más cursis y dramáticas que he escrito hasta el momento, pero desde mi punto de vista es buena, si le dieran una oportunidad les aseguro no defraudarlos. Va a paso lento pero seguro.

Para escribir este fic tiene su fuente de inspiraciones en las canciones de cierta banda llamada placebo 3 por lo cual puede tener tintes de melancolía en algunos capítulos.

Les agradezco a todos los que han tomado parte de su tiempo para leer, agregarla a sus favoritos y no dudar en tener una alerta. Mil gracias.

Tengo agradecimientos especiales, así que ahí van:

.c: ¡Gracias por darle una oportunidad y dejar un review! Ojala los siguientes capítulos también te fascinen tanto como el primero. ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo!

fuckthehopes : ¡Ambos serán rebeldes en esta historia! Jaja (Advertencia: puede encontrarse un ligero OCC) ¡Muchas gracias! Emmm sobre la parte triste ejem… ¡Sera un fic lindo y con final feliz, eso está prometido! Gracias, cada comentario me ayuda a seguir adelante, veo que les agrada o les disgusta y con mucho gusto leeré tus reviews 3 En ese caso no parare de escribir jajaj ¡Un fuerte abrazo!

Jime: ¡Owww mil gracias! Aún tengo errores, no soy experta en esto pero espero no defraudarte con la historia ¡Gracias por tu comentario! ¡Saludos!

Bueno esto por hoy, espero el capítulo haya sido satisfactorio para ustedes como para mí fue escribirlo. Gracias por su apoyo, intentare no demorar mucho con las actualizaciones :D

Nos leemos hasta la próxima, cuídense ¡Un fuerte abrazo y un enorme beso!

Bye.


	3. Capitulo 3: Sakura

**Capitulo 3**

**Sakura.**

Aquel día no había nada por realizar en particular. El trabajo escaseaba para dos amantes del arte y la fama, el chico soñador con alcanzar la meta de ser fotógrafo y la chica hermosa con cualidades perfectas para ser una modelo reconocida mundialmente, la combinación perfecta.

Se le sumaba otra problemática, hacia demasiado calor, inclusive paso por su mente divagar en paños menores por los frescos pasillos del apartamento, ambos aún conservaba un poco de pudor, el suficiente para soportar tal temperatura.

Sasuke analizaba atentamente las imágenes capturadas con el lente, era un amante de la vieja escuela, aun acudía a estudios de revelación para inmortalizar su talento, odiaba por completo la tecnología, creía que esta le restaba puntos al trabajo de un fotógrafo. Paso toda la mañana encargándose de las fotos, hacia tanto tiempo que no realizaba esa andanza con tanta tranquilidad.

Sakura por su parte buscaba hasta por debajo de las rocas un buen fotógrafo que quisiera actualizar su photobook. El que presentaba en las entrevistas de trabajo era demasiado viejo, necesitaba actualizaciones si deseaba conseguir un buen empleo. Temía pedirle tal favor al azabache, el realizaba un trabajo y como todo empleo, este también requería una buena suma monetaria por el tiempo y dedicación invertidos.

Se tendió en el piso, desolada y sin esperanza alguna. Miro atentamente al techo, viro sus fanales esmeraldas y resplandecientes hacia el lugar que ocupaba el pelinegro, quien parecía demasiado absorto en su arte para percatarse de tal intromisión al espacio vital.

Con la agilidad adquirida por las horas en el gimnasio, se puso de pie rápidamente. Sakura era una chica hermosa, poseedora de una elegancia sin igual, siempre lucia adecuadamente cada prenda. Ese día llevaba un vestido negro, largo y con un escote que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Tomo las fotos con timidez, apreciando el perfecto y meticuloso trabajo de Sasuke.

—Son…muy buenas. — Admito mientras su mirada demandaba por más imágenes para saciar la curiosidad interna. Había demasiadas técnicas empleadas en cada retrato y cada uno revelaba un propósito, detonaba un sentimiento. Sasuke esbozo una media sonrisa, satisfecho por el comentario antes hecho por Sakura. — Esto es arte en todo su esplendor. — Añadió a la crítica. Sakura alzo el rostro para apreciar la faz del azabache. Lo analizaba escrupulosamente, devoraba las perfectas facciones de este, había sido bendecido con la genética, era un chico demasiado apuesto, no por nada Sasuke Uchiha se posiciono como su amor platónico durante la secundaria, los años solo lograban realizar el mismo efecto de los vinos en el —Entre más viejo, mejor—

Las ideas que merodeaban en la mente de Sasuke sobre su compañera no eran nada inocentes. La chica tuvo una metamorfosis extrema. Antes era demasiado hermosa pero a esto se le sumaba la sensualidad agenciada con el paso del tiempo. Mercaba unas curvas perfectas, lo suficientemente buenas para tentar a cualquier hombre. Los deseos en su interior rebasaban el sentimentalismo, transformando aquello en raciocinios taciturnos. Sin pensar antes de actuar, alzo la cámara profesional y solo basto con hacer presión y capturar una hermosa foto.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!— Replico. No esperaba el flashazo, como respuesta obtuvo otra fotografía lo que, logro desconcertarla un poco.

—Note las fotos de tu photobook. No es por ofender pero son muy viejas. — Explico Sasuke parcamente. — Creo que necesitas mostrar lo que eres ahora, ese trabajo es muy pobre, no plasma a la Sakura que yo conozco. — Ella se quedó anonadada, rebuscaba las palabras en su léxico para otorgarle un dictamen digerible.

— ¿Y que sugiere, señor Uchiha?— La pregunta sonó como un ronroneo, buscando tentar las fibras más sensibles del azabache, inclusive la mirada se tornó diferente por completo. — Estoy a su merced, yo, solo sigo órdenes. — La frase podría tomar un doble sentido, al menos para cualquier mente corrompida como la suya. — Sasuke-kun. — Llamo Sakura mientras Sasuke parecía pasar a una fase astral, lejos de ahí, estaba en cuerpo pero no en alma.

—Sugiero resolver el problema inmediatamente. — Ambos esbozaron una sonrisa de complicidad. Sin demorar más, Sakura corrió hacia su armario, buscando los atuendos adecuados para relucir en la sesión improvisada.

Sasuke preparaba meticulosamente el área donde las fotos serian capturadas, hacía que todo luciera natural, el truco estaba en captar el momento cuando menos se espera, las mejores fotos se realizaban espontáneamente, sin forzarlas porque de esa forma perdería su belleza.

Alistaba la cámara cuando ella salió con un diminuto vestido con faldilla en corte A, lucia bastante natural. Contoneo sus caderas hasta alcanzar un antiguo tocadiscos, busco algo para animar el ambiente, nada mejor que un disco de clásicos. Mientras a lo lejos sonaba Héroes de David Bowie.

Sakura tenía un talento nato ante las cámaras. Se desenvolvía consustancialmente, como una hoja meciéndose en el dulce compas del viento.

Como todo trabajo existían distintos tipos de contacto, entre ellos el visual y sobre todo el físico. Sasuke se detuvo durante un instante, emprendió una caminata lenta hacia la pelirrosa. Coloco ambas manos sobre la cintura de esta, atisbo la mirada esmeralda, los labios carnosos entreabiertos esperando lanzar una súplica ahogada, el roce de sus dedos contra la piel nívea de ella era suave, cálido, subió una mano hasta su rostro, haciendo a un lado un mechón rosa aun sin interrumpir el agarre por la estrecha cintura que remarcaba sus hermosas curvas.

Sakura sentía desfallecer entre sus brazos, aunque su orgullo le impidiera admitir sin ataduras el hecho de que Uchiha Sasuke aun causaba estragos en su corazón.

—No te intimides en mi presencia. — Dijo con voz ronca. — Puedes bailar, cantar e incluso sonreír. — Dio media vuelta y volvió a su lugar, esperando los movimientos fugaces dela pelirrosa. Ambos se la pasaban de lujo. Ella realizaba distintos gestos podía realizar desde una faceta sexy hasta la más divertida y Sasuke capturaba cada momento con su lente. Pero algo andaba mal, ella parecía capturar al azabache, con cada movimiento, cada aspaviento, cada sonrisa.

Al finalizar la sesión tenían un buen repertorio de imágenes. Sasuke realizo magia en ellas –de nueva cuenta- y emprendieron paso hacia el estudio de revelación.

—Hiciste un impresionante trabajo. — Reconoció Sakura. Caminaban a paso lento bajo el cielo estrellado de la hermosa ciudad de Tokio. Estar con ella implicaba separarse de realidad, olvidarlos problemas y pasarla bien. —

—Hn. — Musito como forma de agradecimiento. — Trabaje con una profesional. — Sakura sonrió ante tan sutil cumplido. —

—Gracias. — Susurro Sakura, esbozando una tierna sonrisa, logrando remover el interior del azabache. El no supo cómo responder. Realmente no deseaba confundir las señales, aún era demasiado rápido el retomar los sentimientos del pasado. Llegaron rápidamente al estudio.

— ¡Hey Sasuke!— Saludo el chico peliblanco de ojos violetas. —

—Suigetsu. — Dijo mesuradamente. — Pasare al estudio. — No estaba pidiendo permiso sino avisando.

—Por supuesto. — Respondió el peliblanco. — Pero antes de entrar deberías presentarme a tu linda acompañante. — Sakura logro sonrojarse fácilmente con el halago, normalmente era juzgada desde un punto de vista estricto y recibir palabras tan espontaneas lograban cohibirla. —

—Hn. — Bufo. Comenzaba a sentir algo extraño en su interior, las palabras del vivaz Suigetsu lograban incomodarlo mientras Sakura parecía sentirse halagada. — Sakura, él es Suigetsu. Suigetsu, ella es Sakura. —

—Creo que había escuchado sobre ti anteriormente, Sasuke no dejaba de hablar sobre ti. — El Uchiha logro fulminar al peliblanco con una simple mirada, dejando a Sakura un poco confundida. — Ahora entiendo el por qué. —

—Es un placer conocerte, Suigetsu. — Dijo Sakura, desviando una posible problemática.

—Es un gusto. Ya sabes dónde está el estudio. — Recito Suigetsu como si estuviese corriendo al Uchiha, quien, estaba haciendo un mal tercio en la conversación, o eso creía el ojo violeta. — Y ¿A qué te dedicas, Sakura?— Ella parecía estar absorta en sus pensamientos, con la mirada siguió la silueta del azabache. —

— ¿Disculpa?— Pregunto volviendo a la cruda realidad.

—Pregunte en que trabajas. — Tomo de la mano a la pelirrosa hasta llevarla al cómodo sillón del estudio, donde Sasuke prestaba más atención a revelar las fotografías que a la conversación de los jóvenes, o eso aparentaba. —

—Soy modelo. — Dijo decidía. —O al menos eso intento. — Rio nerviosa. —

—Una hermosa chica para una dura profesión, te desenvuelves bien en esa área, no debe ser problema para ti. — Sakura volvió a enrojecerse.

—Es un poco difícil alcanzar los estándares de la moda. Debes llenar las expectativas, ser una imagen perfecta a los estereotipos dictaminados por la sociedad. — Ella, hablaba con fluidez podía desenvolverse en una conversación sin problemas, aunque sus palabras también le adquirían cierto desinterés en algunos trabajos, tachándola de ingrata, altiva, ególatra y desdeñosa, todo lo contrario a su persona.

—Y tú debes ser un dolor en el trasero porque superas los estándares. Eres una belleza exótica, chicas como tú no se ven todos los días. — Reconoció Suigetsu.

—Basta de palabrerías. — Interrumpió Sasuke. — Sakura no caerá en tu juego. —

—Alguien parece estar celoso, tranquilo, solo reconozco la belleza de una mujer cuando la tengo enfrente. — Rio sin ataduras. Pasaron unas cuantas horas mientras Sasuke terminaba el trabajo de revelado que era algo tedioso. Al finalizar, agradeció el tiempo y espacio del peliblanco.

—Sasuke. — Llamo, provocando detener el paso. — Cuando vengas de nuevo, trae a Sakura contigo. — Sonrió altaneramente.

—Si ella lo desea, vendrá. — Aviso el azabache.

—Con gusto, Suigetsu. — Agrego la aludida, dedicándole una bella sonrisa. — Hasta luego. — Abandonaron el lugar, buscando donde pasar un agradable rato, ninguno deseaba regresar a casa, así que, visitaron el bar donde Kiba era el dueño y señor.

Como siempre, este estaba abarrotado, pero por ser conocidos y clientes frecuentes, el castaño se encargó de proveerles una mesa lo antes posible, al igual que las bebidas demandadas. Ambos se apresuraron a beber moderadamente, sin presionarse, Sakura atisbaba con encanto cada imagen donde aparecía ella, con un trabajo bien hecho como ese podría conseguir un lugar en cualquier compañía de modelaje.

—Parece que fuiste del agrado de Suigetsu. — Mascullo Sasuke, rompiendo con el silencio construido entre ellos. Bebió un poco de cerveza para después otear a la pelirrosa.

—Es un chico agradable. — Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros, desviando la mirada hacia el sobre amarillo que cumplía la obligaciones proteger las imágenes. — Lo conociste en la universidad ¿no es así?— Sasuke asintió ante la interrogativa.

—A él, Juugo y Karin. Fuimos compañeros durante algunos meses, hasta que decidí abandonar la carrera de arquitectura. — Sentencio el Uchiha. Hablar sobre lo que desencadenaba constante discusiones entre su padre y el, le traía malos recuerdos, difíciles de digerir.

—Sasuke... ¿cómo es que tú y tu padre…?— Sakura se detuvo al hablar, noto como esos irises negros se clavaban en ella. La mirada de Sasuke era penetrante, difícil de sostener.

—De vez en cuando creo que yo tuve la culpa. — Exhalo lentamente. — Me mataba para estar a la altura de las expectativas de los demás, sobre todo las de mi padre. Pensaba que por una vez quisiera saltarme una clase, beber en una fiesta, no decir en cada momento lo que debo. — Prosiguió. — Es difícil ser el segundo hijo…tú no puedes…—El freno en seco su lengua para no continuar con la palabra.

—No puedo entenderlo. — Dijo Sakura, imponiendo nuevamente la afasia. — Por supuesto que puedo comprenderlo, Sasuke-kun. — Sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente, causando un choque colosal. — ¿Sabes? Con frecuencia me he preguntado por que las personas tienen hijos. Y he llegado a la conclusión de que en algún momento de nuestras vidas nos damos cuenta que todo está arruinado sin remedio. Así que, decidimos volver a empezar. Comenzar de cero y es cuando tenemos hijos. Pequeñas copias de carbón a quien podemos decir "Tu harás lo que yo no pude hacer" "Tu tendrás éxito en lo que yo falle" Por qué anhelamos que alguien lo haga bien esta vez. — Relato. — Nuestro caso no es así. Creo que somos esas copias de carbón que desdieron hacer lo que nosotros queríamos, en lo que deseamos triunfar. —

—Tienes razón. — Reconoció el Uchiha. — Siempre me presione a mi ismo a ser del agrado de mi padre, seguir el ejemplo de mi hermano…cumplir con las expectativas. — Dejo escapar un largo suspiro. — Cuando tenga hijos me encargare de no ejercer tanta presión sobre ellos. — Sakura sonrió. —

—No sabía que tener hijos estaba entre tus planes. — Dijo divertida.

—Por supuesto que lo está y también lo está el casarme. — Confeso. — Pero primero debo procurarme tiempo para encontrar a esa mujer. — Sakura sonrió levemente, mirando hacia el suelo. — Sakura. — Llamo el con voz ronca. — ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con nosotros?— Ella termino de beber el trago perfectamente preparado, inhalo y exhalo.

—Cambiamos, Sasuke. —

—Nuestras perspectivas también lo hicieron. — Agrego. La plática comenzaba a adquirir tintes un tanto melancólicos.

— ¿Crees en el amor?— Sakura alzo la mirada, avizorando los ojos oscuros de Sasuke, al igual que su faz imperturbable.

—Tal vez. — Termino la cerveza de un último trago, los efectos del alcohol eran bondadosos o ya no causaban nada en el. — ¿Y tú?— Sakura guardo silencio durante unos segundos, los cuales, parecían eternos.

—Mi idea sobre el amor esta pisoteada. — Sonrió débilmente. A Sasuke le parecía impresionante verla sonreír de esa forma a pesar de pasar un mal momento o estar derrumbándose por dentro, siempre tenía un gesto amable para ofrecer y hacer sentir a las personas en la calidad de su hogar. — Solía salir con chicos que me trataban como basura…—Relato. — Me di cuenta que yo valgo mucho, se lo que tengo para ofrecer y lo que no. Deje de buscar términos medios como la media naranja y comencé a querer la naranja completa. Creo que soy bastante delicada al pedir un amor correspondido…o tal vez nunca he dejado de esperar por algo que nunca llegara. — Exhalo lenta y pausadamente, ella fue la segunda en terminar de beber. —

—Por supuesto que no eres exigente. — Sakura le miro de forma expectante. — Eres el eco reverberante de un mundo maldito, tú eres la nieve sobre la piel desnuda en lo más profundo del invierno. Eres el calor de un gran incendio, la furia de una tormenta. — Prosiguió. — Las cosas delicadas son bonitas, incluso lindas. Pero tú no eres delicada. Eres salvaje, procaz e impredecible. Eres asombrosa, eres hermosa. — Sakura logro sonrojarse con la última palabra, nunca había escuchado tantos halagos provenientes del Uchiha. Su corazón latía al mil por hora, era como si quisiese escaparse de su pecho. — No tienes nada que decir, es lo que siempre he pensado sobre ti. —

—Tienes el alma de un poeta. — Espeto, acompañándolo con una risa nerviosa. —

—Y la cuenta bancaria de uno. — Después de las pequeñas carcajadas emuladas por la pelirrosa la afonía los rodeo nuevamente como lo hizo durante toda la noche. No se trataba de un silencio incomodo, al contrario, era el silencio donde no se debía decir ninguna tontería para llenar el vacío. Así era como se encontraba a la persona especial, cuando se podía callar un maldito minuto y estar cómodo en el mutismo. — Sera mejor que regresemos a casa. — Sakura estuvo de acuerdo con la propuesta. Pagaron la cuenta y abandonaron el bar, dispuesto a emprender un lento camino hacia su morada.

— ¿Sasuke?— El aludido freno en seco al escuchar esa voz tan peculiar. La conocía a la perfección, paso toda su vida a lado del. —

— ¿Itachi?— Viro todo el cuerpo hacia el joven bien parecido. Sakura no sabía lo que sucedía ahí pero acompañaría a Sasuke. — ¿Qué haces aquí?— Fue lo segundo que salió de sus labios de forma inminente. —

—Pasaba a beber con unos amigos. — Aviso. — Tu…Que alegría me da el verte bien. — Musito, sonriendo levemente a su hermano menor. — Dijiste que me llamarías después de lo sucedido con papá… Puedo conseguirte un empleo y un lugar donde vivir. —

—Itachi. — Interrumpió abruptamente. — Agradezco tu preocupación pero yo mismo me he encargado de conseguir un trabajo y un hogar. —

—Ya veo. — Susurro. — Y ella es…—

—Haruno Sakura. — Ella se apresuró a presentarse, no le causaría más contratiempos al azabache. Unió su mano contra la del Uchiha mayor. La calidez de esta causo un escalofrió en toda su espalda, aquella mirada también logro inmovilizarla, los Uchiha poseían un enorme poder, no hacía falta alzar la voz para imponer respeto.

—Mucho gusto, Sakura. — Dijo apaciblemente, dedicándole una media sonrisa. — Sasuke. — Llamo, virando nuevamente la atención hacia el aludido. —

—Papá te ha enviado ¿no es así?— Itachi solamente pudo asentir ante los dotes analíticos de su hermano menor.— Recuérdale que para el yo ya estoy muerto, vamos Sakura.— Agarro a Sakura suavemente de la muñeca, halándola para abandonar el lugar lo antes posible pero Itachi lo detuvo nuevamente.—

—En todo caso yo realizare una cena en casa, el hecho de que estés muerto para papá no quiere decir que también lo estés para mí. — Aviso Itachi. — Sakura también esta cordialmente invitada. —

—Gra…— Sakura respondería amablemente a la invitación antes de que el azabache menor interrumpiera.

—Gracias Itachi. Hablamos después. — Era como si quisiese huir de todo y todos, intentaba alejarse del pasado pero por más que lo intentase el tiempo lo rodeaba sin importarle causar estragos en su mente.

—Sasuke. — Llamo Sakura, intentaba seguirle el paso pero caminaba rápidamente, sumándole a eso la tela del vestido que se interponía en cada paso propinado. — ¡Sasuke!— Dijo desesperada frenando el paso del pelinegro. — ¿Qué demonios sucede?— Frunció el ceño. Aguardaba por una explicación, habían sucedido tantas cosas rápidamente que no le dio tiempo de comprenderlas. —

—Nada, Sakura. No intentes hacer más preguntas al respecto. — Procuraba mantener la compostura, no explotar salvajemente contra la pelirrosa, ella no merecía recibir todo su enojo. Ella tanteaba diferir lo que sucedía con su compañero, el, continuaba construyendo murallas entre ambos, solo dejaba al descubierto la parte superficial, ahí, pudo darse cuenta que ambos eran unos completos desconocidos. El único sonido audible en el medio de tensión fue el portazo de la habitación de Sasuke.

Caminaba furaco de un lado a otro, rebusco desesperadamente en los cajones esa ansiada cajetilla. Coloco el cigarrillo entre sus labios, encendió lentamente, esperando que el humo inundara sus pulmones y así causarle gran calma. Cuando dejó escapar el vaho, permitió salir la mayoría de las reprimendas contenidas.

Sakura por su parte, yacía recostada en la cama, mirando hacia la nada, esperando algo que la sacara de esa monótona vida, aun creía en la esperanza, en los milagros.

Ambos eran un completo desastre. Había demonios en su cabeza, locura en su mente, amor en su alma, tormenta en su corazón.

**Continuara**

.

.

.

I'm back :3 Últimamente he desaparecido de fanfiction :c pero este semestre demanda muchas cosas, entre ellas atención al 100% Comienzo, agradeciéndoles por su constante apoyo y tenerme paciencia c: se lo frustrante que es esperar por una actualización :c

También, como ya lo he dicho esta historia va a paso lento pero seguro ;)

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Algo tranquilo para la montaña rusa de emociones que está por venir :3 Ojala sigan dándole una oportunidad ñ.ñ

¡Hola **Jime**! Jejeje lo siento, no soy buena haciendo capítulos demasiado largos :c pero lo intentare ñ.ñ La respuesta a tu primera pregunta la contestare con el tiempo ñ.ñ sobre la profesión de Sakura le dio un cambio rotundo para poder adaptarla a la historia c: No, al contrario, gracias a ti por dejar un review con tus opiniones c: ¡Cuídate, bye!

¡ Uchiha Yamii! Intento mantener sus personalidades al pie de la letra, aunque de vez en cuanto habrá un ligero OCC. ¡Muchísimas gracias! Prometo ir revelando más en cada capítulo no quería introducir todo desde el primer capítulo por que perdería su esencia :D Gracias por todo Yamii, espero no defraudarte con los capítulos.

¡ Nekatniss! ¡Hola es un placer tenerte aquí en esta historia! Jaja bueno este fic será amor y dramatismo en estado puro ;) Jaja todos tenemos nuestras preferencias en fics :3 ¡Muchas gracias! La verdad es que aún no me acostumbro a ello, siento cosas muy lindas cuando halagan mis historias *u* Muchísimas gracias Nekatniss, jajajaja bueno te advierto que esta ira a un paso más lento y pronto publicare tu historia ;) ¡Gracias! ¡Un fuerte abrazo!

¡ Elaine Haruno de Uchiha! ¡Gracias por tu constante apoyo, desde el inicio has acompañado a esta servidora en cada historia! 3 ¡Mil gracias!

En fin, esto es todo por hoy, ojala el capítulo haya sido de su agrado c: es un placer leer sus comentarios, el saber que le están dando una oportunidad a esta historia, gracias por todo.

Les mando un fuerte abrazo y un enorme beso ¡Cuídense, hasta luego!


	4. Capitulo 4: Whild Thing

**Capitulo 4**

**Whild Thing.**

Sasuke poseía una vista privilegiada desde el último piso del apartamento ¿Cómo no? Un pent house estaba habilitado de todos los lujos posibles y excéntricos de los dueños.

—Me alegra que estés aquí, Teme. — Vocifero Naruto, adentrándose en la amplia recepción y otorgándole una cerveza a su mejor amigo. El rubio era reconocido en el mundo de la música, un productor afamado. Su prometida por otra parte también era famosa, ella como bailarina. Proveniente de una famosa compañía de ballet ruso. Ambos caminaban firmemente por el sendero del arte.

Sasuke acepto la cerveza. No rechazaría un trago. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que él y Naruto se reunieron. Lo pondría al tanto de su situación, lo que podría llevarle más de una tarde entera en hacerlo.

—Gracias. — Mascullo. Miraba la exquisita decoración. Había cuadros dispersos en las paredes, fotografías sobre los muebles, todo iba a juego. Miro atentamente uno de los retratos, Chinata llevaba un vestido blanco de otomán, con un cinturón de pedrería, lucía un hermoso buqué a juego, Naruto llevaba un traja negro, abrazaba a la oji perla por la cintura y ambos sonreían ampliamente. —

—Fue hace un año. — Informo el rubio. — Una boda precipitada para las circunstancias. — Naruto tomo asiento.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?— Cuestiono el Uchiha, curioso por las circunstancias que orillaron a su mejor amigo a casarse con Hinata Hyuga.

—Digamos que…me enamore perdidamente de ella. Obviamente su padre se rehusó al inicio. Aún sigo trabajando en nuestra relación. Ahora dime… ¿Alguna chica ha logrado derretir ese tempano de hielo que bombea sangre?— Sasuke sonrió levemente. Tomo asiento en uno de los sillones, haciendo de lado la cerveza.

—No. — Respondió parcamente. —

—Algún día llegara. — Dijo Naruto. — Se dice que nosotros nos enamoramos solamente dos veces. — Sasuke oteo al rubio con cierto ende de confusión. Realmente no podía entender a cual punto deseaba llegar Naruto. — Obviamente el primer amor y la segunda de tu alma gemela. —

—Tonterías. Me sorprende que creas cosas así, Usuratonkachi.— Dio un largo trago a la fría bebida.— Aunque.— Hizo una pausa.— Eres tú, al final de cuentas.— Naruto se puso de pie, dispuesto a responder a la ofensa antes perpetuada, otorgándole una paliza al azabache –de ser necesario-. El ruido de la puerta detuvo un futuro asesinato o altercado que podría terminar en la comisaria. Hinata entro al lugar, dejo el abrigo sobre el perchero. Ambos jóvenes se percataron de su llegada, rápidamente.

— ¡Estoy en casa!— Aviso como si fuese necesario. Llevaba el cabello atado en una coleta alta. Por la vestimenta podía deducirse que acababa de finalizar el ensayo diario. — Sasuke-san. — Saludo respetuosamente, cohibiéndose inmediatamente. No estaba acostumbrada a una congregación tan amplia de testosterona, aunque ese número solo implicara dos personas. — Hola. — Naruto se puso de pie, rodeando a la ojiperla por la cintura y depositando un beso sobre la mejilla de esta.

—Hinata. — Replico Sasuke, devolviéndole el saludo. Atisbaba con delicadeza la escena. Entre ellos las miradas eran excepcionales, como si el mundo a su alrededor desapareciera. Amor en esencia pura. Esperaba no verse sometido ante los cariños de una mujer. — Hn. — Tosió disimuladamente, estaba haciendo un mal tercio y la situación comenzaba a incomodarlo. —

—Preparare algo de comer. — Anuncio Hinata. — ¿Nos acompañas, Sasuke?— El azabache no pudo negarse a la oferta. Pasaron la mitad de la tarde charlando. Cuando llego el momento de partir, Naruto deseaba hacerle una petición a su mejor amigo, un favor entre camaradas.

—Teme. — Dijo con voz ronca. — ¿Recuerdas los tiempos cuando teníamos una banda?— Sasuke admitió. — Esta noche me han pedido que toque con algunos suplentes pero no sería lo mismo sin ti y sin Sakura…—

—Y quieres que acudamos a tu rescate. — Completo el azabache, desviando la mirada hacia otro lugar. Realizando una larga pauta.

—Solo lo digo. No está mal rememorar los buenos momentos ¿Qué dices? ¿Acaso el don de tocar la batería se esfumo?— Sasuke golpeo ligeramente el hombro del rubio.

—Yo no me rehusó pero Sakura…— Estaba inseguro sobre la posición de la aludida. Hacia algunos días mantuvieron su primer percance, cuando Hitachi los intercepto a las afueras del bar. —

—No te preocupes. — Interrumpió Naruto. — Me encargare de persuadirla. — Sujeto la chaqueta de cuero sobre el perchero. — ¡Hinata-chan! Saldré de una vez al bar, te veo haya. — Grito, no solo avisándole a su esposa de su eminente retirada, sino, a todo el edificio. —

—Está bien ¡Suerte, Naruto-un!— Y así, emprendieron una travesía para convencer a Haruno Sakura de participar en los proyectos casi muertos de su antigua banda.

….

—Mi respuesta es un rotundo, no. — Dijo la pelirrosa. Dio media vuelta, otorgándoles una generosa vista de su espalda. —

—Vamos, Sakura-chan ¡Éramos geniales! ¡No puedes desistir simplemente así!— Chillo el rubio.

—¿Quieres una razón?— Pregunto Sakura, furiosa.— En primera.—Alzo el dedo índice.— Hoy visite distintas compañías de modelaje, soporte las críticas negativas y las miradas morbosas de unos cuantos hombres.— Relato.— ¡Segunda!— El dedo medio se unió al índice.— Estoy demasiado cansada para salir a beber…¡Y tercera!— Otro dedo hizo compañía a la cuenta.— Como tú lo has dicho…"éramos geniales"— Exhalo lentamente cuando finalizo con el recuento.— Te di más de una razón.—

—No puedo comprender tu negativa. — Susurro Naruto, aun sin desistir con su prometido. — Todos esperan el regreso épico de nuestra banda. — Sakura lanzo una carcajada gutural. —

—No puedes comprender demasiadas cosas. — Mascullo. — Solo teníamos un club de fans conformado por las seguidoras de Sasuke-kun y tuyas ¿no lo recuerdas?— La pelirrosa dejo el vaso con agua sobre la barra, guardo las cosas restantes de la comida y coloco los platos sucios en el fregador. —

— ¿Qué me dices de tus seguidores?— Pregunto Naruto.

— ¿Acaso ya olvidaste a Rock-Lee?— Añadió el azabache. Si las miradas fuesen cuchillos el pelinegro estaría tendido en el suelo desangrándose, a causa del atisbo dedicado por esos fanales esmeraldas.

—Ni me lo recuerdes. — Dijo parcamente. — Una razón más para no acudir con ustedes. Pienso quedarme toda la noche en mi cama, acompañada de un maratón de películas románticas. — Alcanzo el helado de la nevera. — Si me disculpan. —

—Hazlo como un favor hacia un buen amigo. — Pidió el rubio. Aquella sería la última tentativa sobre la mesa. — Lo recompensare algún día. — Sakura freno en seco. Meditaba los pros y contras, entre las cosas positivas estaba el hecho de conseguir alcohol gratis, un buen rato y diversión, entre las negativas yacía el hecho asegurado que terminaría con una resaca que le impediría recordar todo lo acontecido en la noche. —

—Está bien. — Dijo con pesadez. — Solo cambiare mi ropa, no creo que…—

— ¡¿Qué dices?!— Pregunto Naruto. — ¡Luces maravillosa!— Sakura era una chica que a pesar del paso de los años aun poseía ese estilo punk-rock o gruñe. Esa tarde llevaba un top gris con tirantes delgados, una falda negra que llegaba hasta la cintura, con un corte en A, dejando ver sus largas y torneadas piernas. De esa forma, llevaron a la pelirrosa al próximo destino. La banda estaba completa.

.

.

.

Como los horarios eran ajustados para llevar a cabo un ensayo, decidieron que la mejor opción sería improvisar. Naruto se encargaba de hacer un excelente trabajo con la batería, Sasuke de embelesar las veladas con magníficos solos de guitarra y Sakura añadir la voz y lo esencial de la música, el bajo.

Sakura miraba como la gente comenzaba a llegar. Le sorprendía la cantidad de personas que podía albergar el lugar. Exhalo lentamente y atisbó a los chicos, de reojo, analizando cómo se preparaban. Por una razón Sasuke logro acaparar toda su atención. La camiseta gris lograba adherirse al torso a causa del sudor, llevaba el cabello desordenado, formando esa punta al final, con el flequillo largo entorno al rostro, enmarcándole las facciones.

Los músculos del Uchiha se marcaban en cada movimiento. Hubo un momento donde este tuvo que levantar su camiseta para secar el sudor que le resbalaba por el rostro, dejando entrever un abdomen marcado y la "v" que este formaba. De repente, la temperatura comenzó a aumentar para Haruno Sakura.

El Uchiha no difería con las miradas de la pelirrosa. De cuando en cuando dedicaba miradas fugaces, teniendo una vista bastante genital al respecto. Sus irises ónix pasaban más rato clavadas en las piernas de ella, subiendo poco a poco hasta perderse en su bello rostro.

Llego el momento. La banda se presentaría. Cada uno tomo los lugares correspondientes.

—Espero estén pasando una linda velada. — Inicio Sakura. Rápidamente algunos chicos no dejaron pasar desapercibida a tal belleza sobre el escenario, lanzando piropos o silbidos. Al pelinegro no parecía agradarle mucho la atención hacia su compañera, algo en su interior removía sus entrañas, pero para su suerte tenia dotes actorales, fingiendo que nada sucedía. — Nosotros somos Gold Killers. — Los primeros acordes comenzaron a sonar y de esa forma se abrió el concierto. Al inicio, Sakura actuaba con cierta timidez pero con el paso de las canciones, adquiría el valor necesario para desatarse en el escenario. Realmente no eran muy conocidos, apenas y habían grabado un disco, contenedor de 12 canciones, las cuales entono Sakura a la perfección. Cuando su música empezaba a esfumarse optaron por entonar covers.

Para Sasuke era difícil concentrarse cuando la pelirrosa contoneaba sus caderas, bailaba tentadoramente y caminaba de un lado a otro como si nada le preocupase. Al finalizar el pequeño concierto, con una nueva adquisidor de fans, llego su momento de ser premiados y dejarles disfrutar de la velada, abriendo la noche con nada más y nada menos que shorts.

La música sonaba fuerte, tanto, que era imposible hablar. Los chicos eran jóvenes, bebían sin control. Sakura bailaba alrededor de la pista. Ella ocultaba algo, no bailaba por diversión, bailaba para Sasuke quien desde hacía rato no dejaba de mirarla.

Por su parte, el Uchiha decidió no probar más alcohol. Alguien tendría que ocuparse de la pelirrosa, sobre todo cuando algunos pervertidos la rodeaban como perros hambrientos, esperando la hora de morder su cuello. El azabache no perdió más tiempo, dejo el trago sobre la barra y camino lentamente hacia la joven.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!— Hablo. La pista de baile estaba abarrotada, por lo que, la cercanía entre ambos era obligatoria. Un empujo basto para provocar el roce de sus cuerpos. La parte superior del cuerpo de Sakura rozaba el torso de Sasuke, quien tarde o temprano incoaría a "incomodarse". Un sonrojo coloreo el rostro de ambos. El azabache subió ambas manos hacia la estrecha cintura de Sakura, mientras ideaba la forma de salir de ahí para regresar a casa.

Sakura hacia un intento sobrehumano para no moverse demasiado y molestar a Sasuke. Podía sentir el sudor de sus cuerpos, escuchar el latido de su corazón como el ritmo del tambor, sus respiraciones chocar como las olas en las rocas, la calidez de sus pieles. Alzo la vista hacia esos labios tan deseables, provocándole mordisquear su labio inferior ante la ansiedad de no poder sentirlos.

Desvió la mirada al igual que sus pensamientos.

El contacto no se prolongó demasiado tiempo. Lograron salir de ahí sanos y salvos. Para ellos el tiempo invertido ahí había sido una tortura y demasiado largo. Cuando abandonar el lugar, Sakura apenas y podía caminar, el alcohol no respetaba géneros cuando de dejar estragos se trataba.

Sasuke cuidaba de ella, vigilaba cada movimiento, ahuyentaba las miradas lascivas y aguardaba por su compañera de ser necesario.

Llegaron al apartamento sano y salvo. La pelirrosa se rehusó a subir las escaleras y si Sasuke no pensaba en un plan ella armaría una escena digna de telenovela. Se acercó a ella, la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo hacia su hogar. Deposito su cuerpo levemente en el suelo mientras buscaba las llaves.

—Sakura. — Llamo Sasuke, palpando su chaqueta y bolsillos existentes en la vestimenta. — Olvide mis llaves en casa de Naruto. — Recordó. — ¿Dónde están las tuyas?— Pregunto.

—Creo que…Están en mi chaqueta…ven a buscarlas. — Dijo divertida. Sin más preámbulos y con sumo cuidado, busco las llaves, siendo una búsqueda fructífera. Ayudo a la chica a ponerse de pie una vez más, pero algo andaba mal en él.

Los pies le fallaron y tanto el pelinegro como Sakura terminaron en el suelo. Ella sobre Sasuke. Una posición bastante incomoda, sobre todo cuando se tenía a la causa de los sueños taciturnos sobre ti, en un lugar poco apropiado, sumándole a esto movimientos tortuosos.

—Ups. — Replico Sakura para lanzar una carcajada. Coloco ambas manos sobre el pecho del azabache, atisbo su rostro y sonrió levemente. — Realmente me gustabas. — Mascullo. — Estaba completamente enamorada de ti… ¿Cómo no? Eres endemoniadamente…— Acorto la distancia, se acercó lentamente al rostro del azabache, sosteniendo la mirada imperturbable del Uchiha. — Guapo. Lástima que solo seas mi amor platónico. — Volvió a reír.

— ¿Acaso ya no sientes lo mismo por mí?— Pregunto Sasuke. Intentaba alejar a Sakura, pero la cercanía lo dejo inerte, poseído por esos ojos esmeraldas. —

—Tal vez si…tal vez no. — Sentencio con un juego peligroso de palabras. — ¿Alguna vez sentiste lo mismo por mí, Sa-su-ke-kun?— Susurro el nombre cerca de su oído. La respiración de Sakura logro erizarle el vello y provocarle un escalofrió.

El sentía una enorme atracción por Sakura, no podía desviar su atención a otro lugar, cuando ella se empeñaba a atraer toda la atención del azabache.

—Sakura…— Murmuro. La suerte no estaba de su lado, comenzaba a incomodarse por la cercanía de Sakura.

—Tu eres una "mala idea"— Susurro Sakura. — Pero me gustan las malas ideas. — Las miradas chocaron, causando una enorme coalición, no podían evitar lo inevitable. Sus labios se tocaron por primera vez, en un cálido roce. Sasuke degustaba los suaves labios de la pelirrosa. El corazón comenzó a palpitarle rápidamente, llegándole a cruzar por la mente la idea que si no se detenía la emoción le causaría un infarto, pero sabía tan endemoniadamente bien, nunca pensó que los labios de Sakura serían tan cálidos.

Los dedos de la pelirrosa se enredaron entorno a los cabellos azabaches de Sasuke, agarro con fuerza y tiro del hasta escuchar un gruñido gutural abandonando la garganta del chico. Sus labios se tocaron una y otra vez, sus lenguas jugueteaban en una danza de fuego. Sakura lanzo un gemido y se separó de Sasuke unos segundos para tomar aire. Emulo una sonrisa victoriosa mientras en la faz de Sasuke se dibujaba una mueca altanera.

Sakura poso su atención en otro lugar alejado de los labios del azabache, ahora atacaría su cuello. Depositaba besos húmedos sobre este, dejando marcas rojizas, se percató del tacto de Sasuke sobre su cintura, bajando por la cadera hasta sus blanquecinas piernas.

Algo raro sucedió, Sasuke no sentía los movimientos de Sakura, lo que, evidentemente logro exasperarlo.

—Sakura. — Llamo durativo. — Sakura. — Repitió, recibiendo como respuesta una afonía tortuosa. Atisbo a la chica con rostro imperturbable, dormía plácidamente y el lecho era el cuerpo de Sasuke.

Lanzo un bufido a causa de la decepción. Movió a Sakura delicadamente. Cuando estuvo de pie, la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo hacia su habitación. La dejo caer en la cama y durante unos segundos la miro, apreciando como todos sus males desaparecían mientras yacía en los brazos del dios Morfeo.

Cada vez que miraba a Haruno Sakura, la locura en su mente se detenía y ella era lo único que importaba.

Caminaba de un lado a otro por el balcón.

Inhalaba…Exhalaba. Jugueteaba con el cigarrillo, pasándolo entre sus dedos. Atisbando como perduraba el humo…Esperando hundirse en el mientras el cálido aire chocaba contra su rostro. Cada paso que daba le recordaba la forma en que Sakura lo miraba. Pensó que esos labios serian la llave para terminar con la tristeza.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos lentamente. La mañana venía bien acompañada de una punzante resaca. Instintivamente llevo la mano hasta su frente intentando recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior. Dejo escapar un largo suspiro, aferro sus dedos entre las sabanas. Dedico una marida rápida hacia su atuendo, sonriendo aliviada, al menos no había perdido los estribos, el alcohol le provocaba ignorar a la razón y seguir los instintos.

Busco su teléfono, desesperada por el atosigante sonido de llamada. Lo tomo torpemente e inmediatamente contesto. Asintió a todas las preguntas emitidas por el hombre al otro lado de la línea y sin más preámbulos corrió a darse una ducha rápida.

Opto por un atenuando formal, iría sin una gota de maquillaje, como estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo. Coloco perfume en las partes más importantes y salió corriendo hacia la cocina, encontrándose con un desayuno balanceado, preparado por Uchiha Sasuke.

Ninguno cruzo palabras, mucho menos miradas. Tal vez era el embrollo de la noche anterior.

— ¿Tu preparaste todo esto?— Pregunto Sakura. Tenía los cachetes abarrotados de comida, masticaba lentamente, degustaba la mezcla de sabor. Sasuke asintió. — ¡Es delicioso!— Exclamo entusiasmada.

— ¿Vas a salir?— Cuestiono evadiendo el halago. La chica asintió fielmente. —

—Me llamaron de una agencia de modelaje, al parecer están interesados en mi. — Relato. — Evidentemente voy ligeramente retrasada. — Bebió un largo trago de café. Se puso de pie, cogió el bolso y antes de partir le dedico una enorme sonrisa al azabache.

— ¡Suerte!— Dijo Sasuke con faz apacible. Sakura salió del apartamento entusiasmada, los peldaños para alcanzar sus sueños se colocaban uno a uno.

Y así, en la soledad, Sasuke recordó la dulzura y suavidad de sus labios. Resguardaría esa remembranza en lo más profundo de su corazón, ahí, donde yacían los sentimientos olvidados.

**Continuara**

**¡Ojala y esta historia vaya siendo de su agrado! :D ¡Esto sí que ha sido todo un show! ¡Una Sakura ebria! ¡Un Sasuke incomodo! ¡BUM! ¡Un beso en el olvido! **

**Es un fic lleno de romance, drama, problemas y cosas así :3 Intento mantener las personalidades intactas de estos dos :D Espero y le den una oportunidad **

**Gracias por añadirlo a sus favoritos 3 y aun ¡Muchísimas gracias por dejar un review! 3 ¡Gracias a mi estimada Elaine Haruno y mi querida Nekatniss por su constante apoyo! **

**En fin, esto es todo por hoy, si les gusto no olviden dejar un comentario: D (Es de gran ayuda para su humilde servidora) Espero tengan una bonita semana ¡Cuidense! ¡Hasta la próxima! **


End file.
